


五次Chris没有理解，一次Solo终结了问题

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [11]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 短信梗后续恋爱5+1





	1. Chapter 1

虽然事后之明毫无帮助，但Chris确实是在过后才意识到，他们的第一次约会从头到尾都是样板式的失败。

（但他又怎么可能事先知道呢，他之前又没有任何经验。）

比如说，最要命的一点，你不能把你的约会对象骗到约会现场，更别提这个现场还是事前并不知情的第三人的公寓。

再没有什么比你们四目相对，莫名心悸，在某种无法描述的魔法作用下一点点缩短彼此间的距离（实际上是Solo面带微笑，一点点把他拽下去的），就差0.5cm就能吻到一起时，公寓的主人忽然回来，一秒打开所有的灯，把你们俩照得无所遁形更破坏气氛的事了。

“哎呀，”Dana尖叫道，她都已经从包里掏出防狼喷雾和报警器了，看清了他们俩，停了几秒，眼睛瞪得大大的，忽然又开始脸红：“哎呀，我是不是，呃，回来得不是时候？”

虽然Solo对这个尴尬场景选择一笑置之，还落落大方地和她闲谈了几句。就像Chris猜的，Solo确实有那种随心所欲地能切换入任何社交情境的能力，主要是依靠他那无人能抵挡的个人魅力。

然后他们就告辞出去，转到了Solo的公寓里。Solo给出的理由是，对于现在理论上还是个在逃嫌疑人的Chris来说，至少他们在这里谈话会安全很多。

他看来也确实只想要普通的谈话。Chris拒绝了他提供的酒，不，咖啡或茶也不用，水就很好。Solo的公寓是他本人的风格，整体色调明亮，他那奢侈的品味也体现在每一处大小细节。Chris只觉得自己无所适从，他并不属于这个以昂贵的价格打造出来的愉快而舒适的空间。

当Solo从厨房返回，拿了一杯水给他。在所有的时机中，Chris决定要在这一刻向Solo坦白他的自闭症情况。

如果将来他有那个运气能拥有子女后代，Chris一定会在教授他们所有的防身技巧之前先告诉他们，不要在和你喜欢的人第一次约会的前三十分钟里就一点铺垫都没有地告诉对方，你有轻度社交障碍，还有强迫症，焦虑症，不小心还会恐慌发作陷入崩溃，最糟糕的是，上述这些问题基本上这辈子都没有办法治愈。

幸运的是，他碰见的是Solo，后者甚至连眉毛都没动一下，只是平静地思考了片刻。

“当你说你必须完成你的工作，那并不是一个夸张表达，而是陈述一个最简单的事实。”Solo说，“但如果，万一，真的有你无法完成的事情呢？”

Chris没有回答。

“还是你会像living robotics这次，踏平所有可能会阻碍你的人，不惜在背后留下一个足以震惊全国的枪案现场也要完成你的工作？”

“我必须完成它。”Chris说。

“我明白了，”Solo说，他转着手里的杯子，从Chris开口后他就没沾过一次那蜂蜜色泽的酒液。“别误会，我只是刚刚明白过来我到底招惹了什么人。”

Chris不知道他这是在表示了解了，还是在委婉地表达他觉得Chris是个怪胎。他望着Solo，Solo的神情显得若有所思。

“还有社交焦虑那部分。”他问，“这代表着你不喜欢别人侵入你的地盘，过度关注你，或者别人离你太近，触碰你，那都会让你生理上感觉到焦虑，我这么理解对吗？”

“我现在已经可以控制这种焦虑反应了。”Chris说。

Solo的表情说明他并不觉得控制是一个很好的形容。

“但在之前，当我碰你的时候，你没有阻止我。”反之，他说，“你没有觉得反感，对吧？”

“我，不，我喜欢它。我喜欢你。”

那双漂亮的蓝眼睛微微睁大，然后那个讨人喜欢的微笑又回来了。 

“唔，谢谢？”他有点忍俊不禁，当Chris询问地看着他时，他解释道，“只是一般人不会在第一次约会的半小时内就这么告白。”

“那应该等到多久？”Chris问，真诚地困惑。

Solo耸耸肩，“我不知道，也许第二次约会，或第三次，有些人会一直等到差不多觉得可以确定彼此心意，可以进入一段正式的关系时。我想约会的迷人之处就在于，没有所谓的一定之规。”

Chris再次感觉到了人际关系的复杂性。与之相比，数字真是简单得纯粹。

“我们回到之前的问题，”Solo说，“你并不需要控制自己忍受我的触碰，对吗？”他得到了一个肯定的点头，“这里是否存在一个确定的界线？我是说，到什么程度的接触是你能接受的，什么程度的会让你觉得非常不愉快？”

Chris在他之前的人生从没遇见过这样的问题。就连他的父母都没有这样平静自然地问过他，他是否喜欢被他们碰触，或喜欢什么样的接触。他们只是在被他表示出无声或激烈的拒绝时表现得像受到了伤害，直到Chris终于懂得控制和隐藏自己的好恶。

“我不知道。”他说。

Solo又思考了一下，他放下酒杯，靠近过来，Chris看着他的手抬起来，悬于半空，直到得到了Chris首肯的点头，才落下来握住了他的手。

“如果你任何时候觉得不对，或感觉不好，就让我停下。”（注）

他的手干燥温暖，就像Chris自己的，但又不完全相同。那是一双灵巧柔软的手，能打开设计得最精密的保险柜。但现在它只是安全无害地栖于Chris的掌中。这其中的矛盾性让Chris觉得有趣。

然后它轻轻反转，轻易就脱出了Chris的掌握，轻轻按落在他胸前。Chris忽然心里一跳。Solo也感觉到那忽然狂乱的心跳了。

“我能把这个理解为好的那种心跳加快吗？”他低声说，朝上迎向Chris的目光，Chris专注地看着他。他笑了。

那双手探入了一点，落在他腰侧。Chris的呼吸急促了一点。

“那像这样呢？”

“这样？”

“这样？”

……

Chris并不确切记得这件本来似乎只是在试探他能接受接触界线的事情是从哪一步开始变得不再单纯。上一秒Solo还在纯洁地亲他额头，下一秒他们已经在那张巨大的沙发上滚成一团。他一把撕开Solo的上衣，纽扣四处乱蹦，Solo大笑，又挣扎着要把沙发背放平下去，不然他们肯定会在做到一半时掉下去，还有安全套润滑剂什么的。

等他们再次恢复理性时，已经是很长一段时间之后。Chris感觉到Solo摸着他汗湿的发梢，便睁眼看对方。

Solo半支起身在看他，Chris的视线掠过他赤裸的胸膛，上移至他的脸。

他们确实就像Solo所预言那样，做到一半就从沙发上掉了下来。幸好Solo还有一张极其华而不实的长毛地毯，他们就在地毯上继续，现在那玩意已经完全被各种乱七八糟的液体弄得一团糟了。可即使像现在这样乱糟糟地躺在那里，Solo看起来还是一样完美。

Solo似乎也想到同一件事，“也许现在说已经太晚了，但我在约你出来时，我的打算是慢慢来，真的没有想要第一次约会就发展到这一步。不是说我有不满。但这张地毯绝对是毁掉了。”

“我们可以不算这次。”Chris说，“从下次开始算。”

Solo瞪着他，然后摇头笑。“你真是不可思议，我到底是怎么找到你的？”

“你没有，是我找到你的。”Chris实事求是地说。Solo大笑，俯身下来吻他。

Chris猜这就表示他同意了（这次不算）。

 

注：这句话在《万事皆有因》那篇里Solo也说过了，但这个情境我忍不住再用一次。


	2. Chapter 2

Ⅱ

既然他们都已经开始约会了，理论上说，双方都应该既往不咎，把过去的一切放下，重新开始。

因此Solo在三天之后不打招呼就摸到Chris的房车里，基本上和他们之间无关，仅仅是出于某种职业自尊心的作祟。毕竟，是Chris先用那幅画把他骗出去，还约等于把他当场逮住了。Solo的自负无法容忍，他必须对此做点什么。

他小心地把所有监控摄像头都找出来逐个关闭，还把Chris的收藏品都浏览了一遍，然后坐下来，给自己泡了杯茶，耐心地等着主人回来。

当车门打开，Chris看见他那一瞬间的表情，让他觉得这一切都值得了。

“亲爱的，”Solo说，“不过来给我一个吻吗？”

Chris还在瞪着他，他提着一把狙击步枪，估计刚从他的甜瓜射击中回来。作为一个一板一眼，过分严格地循序生活的人，他的日程作息也实在太容易被人掌握甚至加以利用了。Solo觉得以后有必要要提醒他注意这一点。

“这很危险，”Chris终于开口说，“我可能会把你当成敌人误杀。别再这么做了。”

他大步走过来，把他的枪挂回去，这才转过身看Solo，脸上还是紧绷的。

“你是怎么找到这里的？”他说，“我有留下什么漏洞或线索吗？我需要知道——”

Solo翻了个白眼，站起来用力吻住他，Chris一下噎住了，很快反应过来，他抓紧了Solo的肩膀。Solo能从他嘴里尝到一丝淡淡的硝烟气息，还有泥土和青草的味道，他一定一整天都在农场。

这个只是打招呼的见面吻很快因为双方的热情投入而变了性质。Chris急切地吻着他，推着把他带往卧室方向。Solo跟着他的步子倒退，一边手快地把Chris的衣服脱了。他正在对付那条裤子，然后，咚一下，肩膀就被推着撞到了门上，他也被这一撞，差点反射性地咬了Chris一口。

Chris也愣了，“抱歉，”他说，调整了一下他们前进的路径，这次他们顺利通过了那道小门，把Solo推倒在床上。

接下来的半个多小时里，他们好好地利用了那张床。等Solo终于缓过劲，他眯着眼打量头顶上那幅画。

“我喜欢你的车。”Solo说，他懒洋洋地伸了个腰，“这里……很有趣，就像你内心的一个浓缩展示。怪不得我在你的那个房子里根本感觉不到任何你的存在，你都藏在这里了。”

他转头看着Chris，好玩地捏着他的下巴。“我在这里待的时间更多，”Chris说，咬住他逗弄人的手指尖。

他们又黏黏糊糊地亲了一会才分开，Chris下床去继续收拾他们之前留在外面的混乱，片刻之后听见Solo也跟着出来了，凑过来在他肩膀后亲了一下。Chris一转身，眼睁睁地看着随之后退一步的Solo又撞到了储物柜上。

“我第一次觉得我自己笨手笨脚像个巨人。”他埋怨道，Chris忍住不要笑出来。

在Chris拥有这辆房车之后，他在里面待的时间远远超过任何同时期拥有的房子。但这还是第一次，有另外的人和他分享这个空间。

单纯从舒适角度来说，它的空间大小和功能设计确实都不适合用于接待第二个人，它完全是为他一个人打造的。但仅仅是Solo置身其间这个事实，他一大早起来，头发乱蓬蓬，睡眼惺忪地在房车里晃来晃去的模样，就足以推翻Chris之前所有的定论。

Solo对这车子的评价则没有他这么高，他也能理解为什么。Chris说，“下次你可以在房子里埋伏我。”

Solo给了他一个奇怪的表情，“这也是我想问你的，”他斟酌地说，“为什么你会选那个房子，我不觉得你喜欢它。”

“我不需要喜欢它。”Chris说。他需要的只是一个不会引起任何人注意的地方，一个“正常普通”的房子。

Solo若有所思，“嗯哼，我明白你的意思。你只是把那个当成一个随时可以丢在身后的可替换物，我也不是说这个房车不好，但它是只为你一个人设计的。而一所房子，呃，它有一些不可替代的便利性。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“昨天我们想挤过那个门时，”Solo说着冲那个方向点点下巴，“我撞到了门上，加上今天，就是两次了，当然这只是无伤大雅的细节。我只是想指出，这里并不是一个长期居住的空间。而如果你自己都不喜欢待在那个房子里，我再来找你时，我们可能需要先解决一些空间问题。”

Chris从没有以这一个角度去想过这个问题，他只能呆呆地看着Solo。

“我假设你确实还想要我以后过来找你？”Solo说，Chris还在发愣，“那就请考虑换一个你自己会多花点时间待在里面的房子，至少它应该有一个你觉得非常舒适的主卧。”

Chris回过神来，“可你并没有说你的标准。”

“你不需要考虑我的标准。”他看Chris还是皱眉，“只要当我跟你一起待在那里不会挤得动不了，我就会很满意了。”

Chris记下了。他叹了口气。“我喜欢你在这里。”他承认道。

“我也喜欢这里，除了撞头这部分。”Solo说，“而且说回来，我也确实很想知道，在一张真正的床上和你做爱到底是什么感觉。”

他笑着勾了一下Chris的下巴。


	3. Chapter 3

（前方是一闪而过的Solo受）

Ⅲ

他们很快就知道了这个问题的答案。

Solo关于一个舒适主卧的建议非常正确。Chris确实更喜欢他新房子那个宽敞的卧室里那张kingssize大床。更完美的是Solo骑在他上面，随着Chris的每一次挺身呻吟起伏。

新浴室的水压同样完美，Solo加入他，Chris可以轻易把他笼罩在自己的怀抱里，错觉自己就是他的整个世界。或者反过来。

“我工作上有点事要离开一阵子，等我回来会联系你的。”Solo第二天走时这么说，“记得想我。”

Chris不认为自己会忘记。


	4. Chapter 4

Ⅳ

Solo的秘密事务拖住了他足有半个月时间，他一直没有和Chris联系。Chris压下了每天都在递进滋长的焦虑，没有让Justine插手去调查他是不是出了什么事。

他的等待终于有了结果。Solo回程的第二天便直接来找他，Chris看着他愉快地在自己的房子里活动，挣扎于两种渴望，既想要一直看着他在他眼前活生生而自由地走来走去，漫不经心地说着做着一些完全不重要的事，又想要把他带回卧室或任何黑暗的地方，把他紧紧锁进自己的手臂间直到没人能把他们分开。

这两个念头是如此矛盾却又同样真实渴切，Chris都被自己搞迷糊了。

不幸的是，Solo这一次回来刚好和Braxton跟他约好的时间重合了。不管他有多么不愿意，Chris都不得不暂时离开几天，去和他弟弟见面。

“你弟弟？”Solo说，他的声音从厨房方向传来，“为什么他不来这里见你呢？”

“不太方便。”Chris说，“我会去见他。”

他回头便见Solo倚在门边若有所思地看着他。

“好吧，”Solo说，“那我就先回去了。”

Chris没料到这个，他愣住了。“但，你才刚到，我以为你想要留下来。”他皱着眉说，心里迅速升起一股强烈的失望。

“既然你都不在，我也没理由继续待在这里。”Solo轻快地说，“没关系，等你忙完了再说吧。”

他走过来在Chris嘴角啄了一下，要不是Chris正被他要离开的事实弄得心烦意乱，就会发现这个吻比起之前那些有多么敷衍。

他一直看着Solo的车消失，才莫名地想起来，如果依照那个所谓的关系确定次数原则，不算第一次，这一次就会是他们的第三次约会了。

现在Chris不知道这到底还能不能算是一次。


	5. Chapter 5

Ⅴ

和Chris想的不一样，他母亲的墓地被维护得很好，能看出经常有人过来。在离开了他们父子三人之后，她又再度成为妻子和母亲，而且至今依然被她的子女所纪念和爱着。

Braxton也显得感慨良多，他说：“有些时候，我其实已经不那么恨她了。我是说，我能理解，她的生活也不容易。身为母亲，不意味着她必须永远要对我们负责，照顾我们，但她就那么把我们抛出了她的生活，好像我们从没有存在过，甚至她死都没通知我们。就算她有她的理由，但我还是没办法谅解这一点。”

他知道Chris不会接话，自顾自说下去：“所以我必须去恨她，你知道，如果不去恨她，那么我怕我就会忍不住原谅她所做的一切。我无法做到就那么轻易放下。”

在回程的路上，那个念头莫名地纠缠上了Chris。如果是Solo，他会怎么做呢，他想，Solo看起来就是更擅长抛下别人，而不是反过来。他是那种能够轻易放下的人，如果他发现这一个行不通，他不会纠结，不会瞻前顾后，不会拖泥带水，他会离开，然后又是下一个。

Chris忽然再也不能等待多一秒了。他摸出手机，两天前Solo发给他的短信还在最下方：你忙完了联系我。Chris当时没有回复他。

他拨出了那个电话。“我想见你。”那边一接起来他就说。Solo有点惊讶地笑了。

“好吧，我想我可以后天过去找你。”

“我想现在就见你。”

Solo停了停，“Chris，我有我自己的生活，就像你有你的。”他委婉地说，“我不可能像这样你需要时就过去见你，你不需要时就离开。你不能这样要求我。”

Chris吞咽了一下。“你说得没错，我不能。”他在自己失去控制前挂断了电话。

两天后Chris下班回到他的房子，发现Solo正在他的厨房里冲泡花草茶。意识到他沉默的视线，Solo抬起头来。

“我以为你不会来了。”Chris说。

“我说了我会来的。”Solo说，“只是要在我方便的时间。”

他转出了厨房，Chris麻木地接过他递过来的杯子。

“你想要我现在离开吗？”Solo冷静地说。

Chris看着杯子，热气腾上来，给他的眼镜蒙上了一层水雾。“不。”

这还是第一次他们见面没有做爱，但Solo还是留下了。Chris无声地躺在黑暗中，瞪着天花板。他耳边是Solo平缓的呼吸声，对方也并没有睡着。

“我和我弟弟一起去看了我母亲，她埋在别人的家族墓园里。”Chris开口说，他不知道自己为什么要说这些，但他必须要说些什么，在一切太迟之前。“她很久之前离开了我们，那之后，她就再也没有任何消息。我有想要忘记她，或恨她，但我做不到。我知道她曾经爱过我。我遗憾的是我们没有好好告别。所有我爱的人，都没能好好地告别。”

“如果你不想再见我了，我希望，我们至少有一个正式的告别。”

长长的沉默，就在Chris要被这沉默压得绝望时，Solo轻微地叹气，“这是作弊，你不能在我刚想要退后一步时，就这样随便地暗示说你爱我。”

一阵细索的动静，他摸索着握住了Chris的手。

“每次我们见面就只是上床而已 ，你不谈你的家人，也不谈你的工作，你甚至都没问过我到底是做什么的。你也不想让我见你弟弟，每次你和你那个黑客搭档联系都会避开我。我以为这就是你现在想要的，不是吗？”Solo说，“这种各取所需的关系，你有需要的时候就找我过来打一炮。我也能接受，真的，人总难免会自作多情一次。”

他的话里有那么多令Chris不能理解的词，“我想要……”Chris说，非常困惑：“可我们并没有约会达到那个正式关系的次数，我不能把你介绍给Braxton和Justine，他们会想要挖出你这辈子所有的秘密。”

“他们什么？”Solo说，听起来比Chris还更困惑，“等等，什么次数？”

他打开了灯，Chris看着他，就算睡得一边头发乱翘，脸上还带着乱糟糟的压痕，Chris仍然想要拥抱他，亲吻他，和他做爱。

但Solo显然只想要一次认真的谈话。

“什么约会次数？”

“是你说过的，我们需要约会三次以上才能进入正式关系。”Chris回答。

“我说——”Solo说到一半就捂住了自己的脸，呻吟着：“天啊，我真是个白痴。”

他把手拿下来，又盯上了Chris，目光灼灼。

“当你说你喜欢我，就是真的喜欢我。”

这不是一个问题，但Chris还是答了。“是的。”

“当你说你爱的人——”

“是的。”

Solo又盯了他一会，Chris莫名觉得紧张，但是好的那种紧张，他不明白，但似乎有什么事发生了。Solo还一动不动地盯着他看，目光越发灼热。Chris舔了舔嘴唇，Solo的视线落在他嘴唇上，忽然咧开了一个充满掠夺意味的笑容。Chris不能自己地颤抖了一下。

“但我想要的不只是爱，”Solo说，“我现在比之前贪心了，我想要更多。”

Chris一点不介意他的贪心。


	6. Chapter 6

Ⅵ

 

“我没觉得有什么不对劲的。”Solo说。

“没人问你，”Gaby说，她看着一条刚进来的信息，“在实验室有确切结果前，我们都没法下定论。Illya正在逼问那个医生，但我怀疑他也不会说。”

“放轻松，根本没什么大不了的，”Solo说，他懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，两手交叠在腹部，躺得那一个舒服妥帖。“我们都知道所谓的吐真剂不过是这么多年间谍机构的一个幻想，根本没有那种东西，他们能弄出来最接近的也不过就是麻醉剂或镇静剂，我面临的最大的危险不过就是昏昏欲睡。”

“我说了别说话。”Gaby说，她犹豫了一下，挪近来观察Solo，“你没觉得心悸兴奋，呼吸不畅，或意识不清？”

Solo转着眼睛看她，她恼火地拍了他一下。Solo笑起来。“是你让我别说话的。没有，我感觉非常清醒，眼前也没有出现幻觉。”

Gaby稍微放下心了，但还是说道：“就算这样，我们也还不确定这种新型试剂对人的神经有什么特别作用。在确定药物完全代谢出去之前，24小时内你最好待在这里，有人能看着你更好，你有什么能信任的人吗——你在给谁发短信？”

Solo放下了手机，“是你说要找一个我信任的人。我正在让他过来。”

“这不是只有你一个人的事，你信任他还不够，我们也能信任他吗？”

“放心，我想不出还有比他口风更紧的人了。”Solo说，“他非常不爱说话。”

Gaby又检查了一下，确认他没有出现异常药物反应。Solo非常配合地任她摆布着。Gaby说，“你那个人什么时候能到？”

Solo也慢吞吞地看了看时间，“很快，他很守时的。”他说，“他说会来就一定会来的。”

Gaby又观察了他一会，正想说什么，一个高大的男人就走进了客厅。

“啊，看，他来了，”Solo高兴地说，“嗨，Chris亲爱的，你们俩现在可以交接监管权了。接下来我就是你的啦。”

Gaby简要地告知了对方眼下的情况，Solo意外地被人注射了一种用于逼供的试剂，目前还不知道具体成分和作用。

“我们怀疑那个试剂的主要是巴比妥类药物，但还有其他暂时不明确的成分。”Gaby说：“在药物作用下，他可能会有一些和平时不太一样的表现，事实上，我认为他现在就已经出现一点征兆了。”

“我能听见你们说话的，你知道吧，”Solo说，还是躺着不动，“要问我的话，我觉得自己挺好的，实际上我觉得从没这么放松过。”

Gaby不理他，“总之，你只要看住他，别让他跑出去就行了，我们都不知道现在如果有人问他问题，他会说出些什么来。”

“我明白了。”Chris说。

“我们可以试试真心话大冒险，”Solo兴高采烈地插话：“我已经想好我的答案了。”

Gaby给Chris一个“看，这就是我的意思”的无奈眼神，她走到另一个房间去联系Illya，让他来接自己。等她出来，差点大惊失色：沙发上的Solo已经不见了。

“我们在这里。”沙发正面传来声音，她走过去，无语地看着那两个坐（躺）在地板上的男人。

“我刚才想把他移回房间里去，”Chris解释道，Solo正把头搁在他大腿上，又躺平了。“只是——”

只是Solo不肯配合，还把他扑倒了，Gaby在心里替他补上了后半句。她瞄了眼一脸心满意足的Solo，后者本来就不多的廉耻心，此刻显然已经彻底放飞了。

“他有非常结实的大腿，”他说，似乎觉得这就足够解释为什么他放着别的地方不躺一定要躺在这里，“别的地方也非常强壮有力。”

Gaby迅速地给她男朋友又发了一条信息，让他赶快过来。她真的不需要了解更多Solo的内心世界了。

Solo对Chris的描述倒是准确的。他确实不怎么说话，面对这种三个人面面相觑的尴尬场景，也没有一丝一毫要打破沉默的自觉，Gaby为此默默感激了一秒，然后Solo又不甘寂寞地开口了。

“但我更喜欢的是你的个性，”他对Chris说，“你有非常单纯的个性，就像水晶。简单，纯净，同时又非常坚硬。但有时候，又给人一种脆弱的错觉。”

他感伤地抬手摸了摸Chris的脸，Chris低头看着他，还是没说话。Gaby正想要拿起手机悄无声息地溜出去，又听见Solo说，“我从没告诉你，但我一直在利用这一点。我在利用你的感情操控你。”

Gaby被他这句忽然的宣言给吓了一跳。“Solo，你也许应该住嘴了。”她警惕地说，“你现在不太清醒，别说任何过后你会后悔的话。”

“但这是事实，不是吗，”Solo摆了摆手，看都没看她，“不管冠以多少粉饰，大多数人的爱本质就是操控。你遇见某人，他英俊、迷人，比你想要的更完美，但那还不够，你还是会想要改变他，一点一滴地改造他，把他变得更适合你。”

“我并不完美。”Chris说，Solo不满地嘘他。

“大多数人都很容易看透。为了他们真正渴求的东西，人们愿意付出在别人看起来不可思议的代价。你也是，我们第一次见面的时候我就发现了。”

Gaby挣扎着不知道自己该不该趁现在走，还是为了那一点同事情谊留下来以防万一他继续作死时还能搭救他一下。

“是吗？”Chris说，语气依旧毫无起伏。

“你渴望和别人建立亲密的联系，但你又不知道该怎么做，”Solo告诉他，“每次你遇见了那些让你觉得特别的人，那些足够聪明到发现你有多特别的人，你会想要尽可能地留住他们，打动他们，保护他们，为此甚至不惜代价，”他叹了口气，“这很可爱，但这也是你最大的弱点，Chris。”

Gaby真不知道为什么那药物还不发挥作用，为什么Solo还不昏睡过去，为什么他还能继续说着，更要命的是，她甚至没法从Chris脸上看出他对Solo这一番表白是什么感想。

“即便是你根本没想过的事情，只要我提出要求，你就会同意，”Solo丝毫不知她内心的波涛汹涌，还在继续坦白，“因为你想要让我高兴，我非常清楚这一点，也一直在利用这一点。”

“这就是我想说的，你的感情太简单太直接了，会让你处于一个非常脆弱被动的位置，”Solo说，他打了个呵欠，眼中的光芒一点点减弱，那该死的药物终于起作用了，“但你也无法改变这一点，因为这就是你。”

他眼睛闭上了，脑袋朝下点了点，睡着了。他的手滑了下来，Chris接住那只手，把它放回去。

 

（前方是Chris受）

他脑袋上某处传来一阵嗡鸣，Solo闭着眼伸手去摸床头的手机，有人握住他乱摸一气的手，把手机放进他手里。

Solo咕哝着发出一声感谢，他靠在Chris身上，眯着眼看那条消息，Gaby给他发来了实验室的结果，他直接跳到最后看结论，然后把手机丢到一边去。

“好消息？”

“对，他们证实那确实只是一些镇静剂，”Solo说，挪动着肢体，让自己躺得更舒服点，紧挨着他的Chris正辐射出宜人的热度，“不过还有一个坏消息，显然，我有在镇静剂作用下发表长篇大论的倾向。作为特工，这绝对是一个要命的缺陷。”

“我不觉得你昨天透露的内容会对你的职业造成任何伤害。”Chris这么说，Solo不由莞尔，他翻身趴在Chris胸膛上，Chris的睡袍松松垮垮地被他拉到两边，露出大片胸膛，Solo把手滑进睡袍下，Chris垂眼望着他。

“当你说你想要更多时，你的真正意思是我的生活。”

Solo闻言半是好笑地瞟了他一眼，“不然你以为我说的是什么，只是一两次束缚游戏？不不不，亲爱的，我的胃口大得多。”

“比如？”

“这是一个处心积虑的系统计划，”Solo说，把他的睡袍撩开更多，托住他即使是半勃起状态也已经很可观的阴茎，他含入前端，浅尝即止，狡猾的舌尖滑过茎身，一路舔下去。Chris喘息着向后仰去，感觉一根滑溜溜的手指探入了他后面。

“先是从你的房子开始，然后是你习以为常的一切，”Solo还在不紧不慢地说着，更多手指加入，Chris勉强睁开因欲望而沉重迷离的双眼，Solo压下来亲吻他，“你的生活习惯，你的日程，你的一切。然后在你都没发现的时候，我已经无处不在了。”

“到最后，你的生活也会被我变成更适合我进入的模样。”

他们俩同时因为那一下重重挺入而呻吟起来，Chris抬腿勾住他的腰，让他的抽送更为顺畅。无论他们做过多少次，每一次Chris都深深沉迷于他专注在自己身上的这一幕：他因欲望泛红的面颊，明亮得不可思议的眼睛，那里只有Chris一个人。那是Chris尚无法命名但他确凿无疑知道是什么的东西。

这个模糊的认知从内部点燃了Chris，他嘶哑地呻吟着，想要更多。Solo接收到了那个鼓励，他再次沉重推进他，腾出一只手握住他的阴茎抽动，并在Chris耳边继续倾吐着那些只针对他的长久的邪恶的计划。Chris颤抖着，紧紧地环抱他，迎合他更有力的占有。

他的高潮是迷乱的一团，等Chris能再思考时，Solo正躺在他身边，带着他那懒洋洋又愉快的笑容看着他，Chris凑上去吻他。Solo的手指在他颈后温柔地收紧了。

“那我们到了哪一步？你的计划？”他问，Solo笑了。

“到了我阴谋败露，需要重新计划这一步。”

他亲了他一口，起身下床，把Chris也拉起来，Chris认真地思索了片刻。

“如果我假装不知道，我们能继续吗？”

Solo咬住嘴唇，没能忍住笑。

“我觉得你已经完全掌握了情侣关系中必要时装聋作哑的精髓，亲爱的。”

 

end

 

彩蛋：

几年之后，Chris在家里的储物柜里翻找东西，结果掉出一个小小的戒盒，他连眼都没眨，当着一脸震惊的Braxton，就像什么事都没发生似的又塞了回去。

“……你就要这样假装没看见吗？”Braxton说，作为围观群众他都受不了这种悬念，为什么他哥这个当事人还能冷静得无动于衷？“连打开来确认一下也不用？万一，我是说万一，那不是给你准备的呢？”

Chris看了他一眼，勉强接受了这个意见。他打开确认了一下，就那么两秒，Solo就从外面迈了进来。

“你在这里，我正想——”他的话戛然而止。三人面面相觑，Braxton正想着要说点什么打岔，或干脆假装自己啥也不知道地偷偷溜走，就看见Solo一个转身，从容地退出了房间，他哥啪地把盒子合上，塞回了储物柜里，简直一气呵成毫无破绽。

整个操作看得Braxton真是目瞪口呆，“这他妈是——这就算没发生过了？？”

你们俩到底是有什么毛病？？？

end


End file.
